


Chapped

by ravaged_by_fandom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravaged_by_fandom/pseuds/ravaged_by_fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has chapped lips and Sam has a remedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapped

"Wow, babe, your lips are really chapped," Dean huffed fondly.

"I never noticed before," Cas replied seriously.

"Probably because I wasn't kissing you before," Dean smirked.

Cas fixed him with his usual piercing gaze. "More likely because I was an angel, and paid no attention to my vessel."

Dean sighed. "Well, we'll grab you some chapstick next time we're out."

Sam walked into the room, catching the tail end of the conversation. "Chapstick?" he asked.

"Yeah, for Cas."

"Amelia taught me a home remedy, if you want to try it," Sam supplied.

Dean cocked an eyebrow. "You're becoming more of a hippie everyday."

Sam leveled a bitch face at Dean.

"Fine, fine, share your home remedy," Dean conceded.

"Olive oil and sugar."

"Seriously? Olive oil and sugar?"

Sam nodded. "It exfoliates and moisturizes."

Dean grimaced. "Ok, Samantha, enough girly words."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Just try it."

"Yeah, yeah," Dean huffed as he dragged Cas by the arm into the kitchen.

Cas watched solemnly as Dean gathered the olive oil and sugar and a bowl from the kitchen cabinets. Dean mixed the ingredients until he was satisfied with the ratio. "Well, let's see if this works." He beckoned Cas forward, then dipped his fingers into the mixture. Using his clean hand, he tilted Cas' face up.

"I am capable of doing this myself, Dean," Cas protested.

Dean's eyes lingered on Cas' lips. "I know, I just... " He ran an oily thumb over Cas' bottom lip.

Cas groaned. "Perhaps this is preferable."

Dean smiled and rubbed the concoction across Cas' top lip as well. His thumb lingered, so Cas took it into his mouth.

Dean sucked in a breath, then laughed softly. "That can't possibly taste good."

Cas released his thumb and grimaced. "It isn't pleasant."

Dean barked out a laugh, his hand grasping Cas' shoulder as he doubled over. Once he composed himself, he leaned forward and kissed Cas softly. He pulled back and licked his lips, frowning. "That tastes terrible."

"Do my lips feel better?" Cas asked.

Dean smiled softly. "I love the way your lips feel, no matter what."

Cas smiled, too, and they shared another oily kiss.


End file.
